Fifty Shades of Black and Yellow Hazardstripes
by Ninjalinda
Summary: Molly struggles with her low self-esteem and suicide-thoughts, and also feels bothered by the fact that she is still a virgin at the age of 30... but then she meets another wounded soul at the waitingroom of her therapist's office, and an unexpected friendship develops. She discovers sides of herself she didn't know she had... *HUMANIZED*


Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Fifty Shades of Black and Yellow Hazard-Stripes

* * *

Molly sat on the fence outside work, sighing deeply. She felt lonely, and it usually got worse every summer, when she watched all the passionate couples around her making out in public. It seemed like everyone had someone except her… her eyes rested on a couple lying on the grass making out with each other. She sighed and looked away.

"You're pathetic, Molly… 30 years old and still a virgin…" she mumbled to herself.

It didn't help her that she was a bit overweight and looked rather plain compared to the other sudrian girls. Pip tried to tell her that she was beautiful, but she knew what she saw in the mirror… Pip was just trying to make her feel better, being her best friend. Molly just knew she was lying, even though Pip tried to tell her otherwise. Gorgeous Pip, with the long blonde hair and the perfect slim body, with long legs and a walk that made the boys go nuts.

She looked down at her own legs, she usually wore long dresses that covered her knees. She didn't like the look of her knees or her chubby thigs. Oh, how she felt disgusted over her own body. No wonder, why no boys looked twice at her.

Except James… he had dated her for a while, but then he just started neglecting her. He stopped showing up for their dates, trash-talked her behind her back and kissed other girls when he knew she was watching. Her heart was shattered into tiny pieces by his behavior, she had almost ended her own life. She looked at her wrists, the scars were still visible even though they were healed. She pulled her sleeves down to cover them. She didn't want anyone to see them.

She was still on Prozac and went to therapy. But still her life felt really empty and worthless. Nobody saw her, nobody cared about her. She had no friends, except Pip and Emma, but they lived on the mainland, so they didn't see each other often. Of course the sudrian people were friendly to her, but nobody asked her if she wanted to hang out or join anything. She was mostly alone in her spare time.

A tear rolled down her cheek. Nobody would notice if she were gone. Maybe her employer would notice when she didn't show up at work, but she doubted anyone would care or miss her.

She was tired of struggling, tired of always walking uphill, having sand kicked in her face. Not even once did anything go in her favor. She was tired of it, close to give up on everything.

The voices in her head was really bothersome, they kept telling her how worthless she is, how ugly she is. Disgusting. Fat. Useless. Worthless.

She jumped down from the fence, pacing back and forth, restless. She pulled out her phone and called her therapist. She really needed someone to talk to now.

To her big relief, she could come right now, so she jumped on the next bus to Vicarstown.

* * *

There was only one person in the waiting-room when she arrived, but she didn't dare to say hi. She kept her eyes glued to the floor, hiding her face behind a curtain of long, golden hair. There was no way in hell she was going to show the other person that she was crying.

"You ok?" a deep, masculine voice asked.

So, the other person was a man. She peeked up, but looked down as soon as she met his stare.

"No." she said. "And I don't want to talk about it."

The man shrugged. "Whatever."

She frowned. It was the first time anyone had respected that she didn't want to talk. Usually people tried to force her to talk, claiming it would help to get it out. She glanced at him. He was reading a magazine, or rather flipping the pages restless. He wasn't unpleasant to look at, he was muscular like an athlete, with strong facial features, cleft chin and a five o' clock stubble. His hair was dirty blonde and his eyes were fiery brown under dark brown eyebrows. He was dressed in a hazard-striped t-shirt she recognized from the ironworks and dark green and yellow workpants with fluorescent stripes. Somehow he looked dangerous, even though he hadn't said much to her.

He looked up, meeting her stare, raising an eyebrow. She quickly looked down, she really didn't want to talk to anyone, at least not a stranger.

"I really don't want to talk about it." She mumbled.

"I didn't ask." He muttered back, making her blush. She could hear him flip another page.

"I just… I mean. It's too hard."

"Do I look like I'm interested?" he said without looking up from his magazine.

For some reason it annoyed her. This was the first time someone hadn't made any attempt at trying to make her talk against her will… and it really made her want to talk!

"No. Of course you're not… no guys ever show any interest in me." She mumbled more to herself than him, but it made him raise his eyebrow again.

"Really?" he flipped another page.

She gritted her teeth and crossed her arms, looking out of the window instead. She had no idea what more to say or how to end the awkward silence. Cursing, she grabbed a magazine. She really wished she hadn't said anything. But it was typical her to mess things up, even the simplest things.

She gasped startled as she felt the weight of another person sitting down beside her in the couch. It was him, reaching out a hand to introduce himself. It caught her totally by surprise. Someone actually saw her…

"Arry." He said. No last name, just that one word she assumed was his first name.

Her hand trembled as she took his hand and shook it.

"Molly." She mumbled shy, moving a bit to the side.

Right then the therapist peeked out of the door and called her name. She quickly darted over, like she escaped from the muscleman in the couch. He had both intrigued her and scared her. She couldn't help but wonder why he was here, he seemed to be confident and sure about himself.

* * *

When she came back, he was gone. Not that it mattered to her, she didn't dare to talk to him anyway.

On the outside she ran straight into Rosie. She was carrying a package.

"Hey, Molly! Do you know if Arry is still in there?" she asked, motioning towards the package which was addressed to the ironworks.

"Uhh… No?" Molly wasn't used to people talking to her. They usually pretended like she didn't exist. This was the second time that day someone had noticed her presence.

"Damn. I was hoping I didn't have to go all the way to Killdane to deliver this to the ironworks." Rosie cursed, looking disappointed. Then she tossed the package into her car.

"Rosie… can I get a ride?" Molly almost didn't dare to ask. She didn't live far from Killdane, so if she could ride with Rosie there, she could walk the rest of the way home.

"Hop in!" Rosie beamed as she jumped into the driver's seat.

Molly stared out of the window as they drove towards the ironworks. Rosie chatted along, not even noticing that she didn't get many answers from the golden haired girl beside her.

"So, Molly, how is life going?"

Molly was jerked out of her thoughts. "Hm? Oh… fine I guess…"

"Any boys in your life yet? I'm sorry it didn't work out between you and James…"

"No… no boys." Molly choked out. "No boy ever looks twice at me. I'm too fat and ugly and boring…"

"Don't be so mean to yourself, Molly. You're gorgeous." Rosie said, putting a hand on her shoulder while driving. "You're still a virgin?"

"Yes." Molly said. Her cheeks glowed red from embarrassment. She felt like she was the only 30-year old on the island who was still untouched… She longed for someone too. Someone to love and who loved her back, to kiss, to cuddle and share her life with. And of course… she was curious about sex too. Very curious.

Rosie grinned. "You know… I lost my virginity here in Killdane. I was embarrassed to be virgin and wanted to… kind of… solve the problem. So I… well, I gave myself away to someone nobody would have dared to date."

Molly looked sideways at her, wondering why she told her this. They weren't that close friends and she didn't want to hear about other's sexual life… she wanted one of her own.

"You know… there are some guys that are considered man-whores. They were more than happy to free me from my virginity." Rosie blinked to her. "And I got to admit, I still visit them sometimes when I am single and needy."

"Rosie… please. I don't want to hear about this!" Molly said, staring defiant out of the window.

"By all means… I am just telling you this to let you know that there is options if you are tired of being a virgin." Rosie smirked. "You do fantasize about it, right?"

Molly squeezed her lips shut. Of course she fantasized about it, but the thing was… she didn't know how a man looked like without his clothes on. She and James had never gone that far. And she had never dared to read one of those glossy magazines from the gas station. So she didn't really know what to fantasize about…

"Don't tell me you've never seen a naked guy before?" Rosie said in disbelief, but she wasn't spiteful. "Wow, we need to do something about that! I have an idea…"

Molly didn't answer. They were driving through the industrial area of Killdane, they passed the Granite and Gravel Company and soon they could see the Sodor Ironworks up ahead. The yard was full of broken railway engines and rolling stock and various other scrap metal. There were no ironworkers outside now, it was the end of the day, so they were probably inside to change from workwear to their everyday clothes.

"Wait here. I'm just going to drop off this packet at the office." Rosie sprinted inside with the package. Molly was left alone in the car, not quite sure how to pass time, so she flipped up her phone and started playing a game. It didn't take long before Rosie was back, but to Molly's surprise she opened the passenger door instead of getting inside the car. She pulled Molly out of the seat.

"Come! I'm going to show you something!" Rosie whispered as they snuck to the back of the building to a window that was half-open. It was high up on the wall, but Rosie pushed some cable drums over so they could climb up.

"What are you doing, Rosie?! I am pretty sure this is illegal…" Molly said concerned and looked around with shifty eyes. She didn't like this. What were they going to say if they got caught? There was absolutely no reason for them to be back here… or climb in that window!

"Shh… I've done this many times!" Rosie chuckled and reached out her hand to help Molly up. "Come on… watch this."

Rosie motioned towards the window. Molly could hear voices and the sound of water.

"Rosie! I am NOT going to spy on the ironworkers while they are showering!" Molly was about to jump down again, but Rosie held her back.

"Oh, come on… this is your chance to see naked guys. And these are really well-built too." Rosie nudged her. "The work is hard, so… they do have some muscle. Come on, take a peek. You won't regret!"

Molly barely dared to peek inside, she blushed deep red as she spotted the naked men in there. There were five guys in there, all naked in the shower. One of them were drying himself with a towel, ready to get dressed again. She recognized him as Diesel.

And there was the guy she had met in the waiting room at the therapist. Arry, wasn't it? He was washing his hair, having his eyes closed as she washed the soap out. The muscles bulged in all the right places and the water just added to the picture of a perfect male body. A tribal tattoo swirled from his back, across his side and towards his belly.

Beside him was a guy who looked identical to him, excluding the tattoo, it had to be his twin, or at least his brother… or maybe this was Arry and the other one was the brother? She wasn't able to tell them apart if it weren't for the tattoo… and she didn't know which of them had that. She didn't want to ask Rosie; she was afraid the guys inside could hear them. That would be utterly embarrassing!

A light blonde man was turning the shower off, starting to dry himself with a towel too. He was a bit less muscular than the brothers, but still eye-candy. But what caught her eye most was his robotic arm. He had obviously had an accident and got a prosthetic replacement.

"That's Diesel 10." Whispered Rosie beside her. "He lost his arm in an accident many years ago. I am not sure how, but for some reason he seems to blame Lady for it… He, Diesel and Den usually don't work here, but there must have been a lot to do today, so… just enjoy the sight."

The last guy had to be Den. He was rubbing a sponge over his skin, soaping himself in. He was about as muscular as the ironworkers, and a bit taller. His hair was dark brown and he had a cleft chin, just like the iron-brothers. He had very kind eyes, so Molly couldn't help thinking of him as a gentle giant.

She moved away from the window, blushing deep red. Her whole body was warm after the sight of the naked men. Spying at them in the shower was so… forbidden, hot and arousing. The tingling sensation downstairs was impossible to ignore, her heart pounded like she had been running long and hard.

"I often do this." Rosie whispered and smirked. "It's such a guilty pleasure. This time was a jackpot too! Five hotties at once!"

"You're nuts!" Molly whispered back, but couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come on, I know you enjoyed it!" Rosie grinned and poked her side, making Molly twitch and laugh low. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands, not wanting to guys in the shower hearing her.

"Come, let's get back to the car before they go home. You don't want them to see us here, right?" Rosie sniggered as she climbed back down from the crates and cable drums.

They sat inside the car, discussing what they had seen. They both became silent as the ironworkers came out of the building, this time with their clothes on. They walked past the car, oblivious to the fact that the girls inside just a few minutes ago had spied on them while they were showering.

Rosie and Molly looked at each other and bit their lip, and as soon as the men were gone, they burst out in laughter.

"Oh my… I wonder what they would have done if they knew…" Molly chortled.

"Well… let's just say that this is the place to go if you want to lose your virginity. The Iron-brothers are known to… well, let's just say they have been around the block a lot." Rosie blinked to Molly. "So… they have some experience, but that's only a bonus. It makes the sex more interesting and wonderful. But do be careful which of them you pick. Bert is a good choice for your first time, he is gentle and careful if you want him to. If you prefer it a bit rough, then you should go for Arry. He's the more brutal and aggressive one and don't expect him to take any care at all… he pretty much does as he please whether you like it or not."

"Umm… thanks for the advice… but I have to ask… how do I tell them apart? I mean… what if I accidentally pick Arry when I really wanted Bert?" Molly blushed by the realization over how they talked about the brothers, like they were pieces of meat for sale at the grocery store…

"I am sure you noticed that they both have tattoos?"

Molly nodded, though she had only noticed one of them being tattooed.

"Bert is the one with the mechanics-logo on his arm, while Arry has a tribal. And Bert also has a bit more facial hair than his twin brother." Rosie said.

"But I can't just pull up their shirts to look at their tattoos! That's rude." Molly blurted out.

"I am sure they don't mind a hot girl tearing their clothes off…" Rosie giggled. "And if you can't decide… take them both! At the same time. You're in for the time of your life, trust me!"

"Rosie! I am NOT going to hit on any of them! I am not that kind of girl!" Molly's cheeks were burning. She would never dare to go up to someone and just ask them to… no, no way!

"It was just a suggestion." Rosie chuckled. "Like I said, this is the place to go if you're single and needy."

"I am NOT needy!" Molly protested. "And now I am going home! Thanks for the ride!"

"See you later, Molly!" Rosie said and then took off.

Molly stared after her car until the taillights disappeared in distance. Then she started walking home. She still lived at her mother's place. It was a rather big house, she had her own place in the basement, but they usually ate dinner together.

Her mother was worried for her, being concerned about her suicide attempts and how she hurt herself.

Molly always tried to hide it from her, she didn't want her mother to know, didn't want to make her worried.

"Good evening, Mol! Dinner is ready in half an hour!" Her mother shouted from the kitchen as she walked in and kicked her shoes off.

* * *

The next morning, she walked to work, not really looking forward to it. She always got the tasks nobody else wanted and she didn't dare to ask for anything more challenging. What if she was as useless as they predicted her to be? What if she wasn't able to pull it off? Then they would laugh for sure!

So she just silently accepted and worked, but without any joy. She felt soulless and empty.

More and more often she thought of putting an end to it all. There was nothing in her life anyway, so why should she bother living? There was nothing to look forward to, nothing to enjoy…

And then there was James, who used every chance he got to taunt her and humiliate her. And why shouldn't he? She really was useless, fat, ugly and unattractive.

She sighed heavy, folding more cardboard boxes, making them ready for packing. It was the most boring job of all, but it suited her. She was a boring person after all.

The voices in her head started speaking louder, telling her to end it, kill herself.

She rubbed her forehead, flipping out her phone to call her therapist. Again, she was allowed to come immediately. So she told Edward that she had to go, he knew about her condition, so he allowed her to go. He was the only one who cared a little for her, he was like the father she never had.

A lighting cracked across the sky as she got off the bus in Vicarstown, a deep rumble followed. It was going to rain soon. Thunder scared her. She ran as fast as she could to her therapist's office.

Inside, she sank down in the couch, hiding her face in her hands. She was alone in the waiting room now. It made her relax a bit, now she didn't have to talk to anyone. But she had just finished that thought before the door opened and a familiar figure came out. Her face turned tomato red as she recalled the sight of him in the shower. He nodded a greeting as he walked past her, going outside. Molly held her hands against her burning cheeks in a sorry attempt to cool them down.

"Molly, you can come in now." The therapist peeked out of the office.

* * *

Talking to the therapist didn't have much effect today. The voices in her mind was louder than ever, and she really didn't want to go back to the soul-killing work of folding cardboard boxes. Pip and Emma was away for a week, so she couldn't go see them either. And she really didn't want to call Rosie, she would just drag her along on some weird adventure to spy on someone or put her in other uncomfortable situations.

The only one who waited for her was her mother, but she just couldn't handle the pity in her stare. She knew her mother felt sorry for her and worried about her always being at home in her spare time. She often asked her out about friends and her love-life… and she always looked at her in sympathy as Molly admitted she didn't have any.

"Nobody will miss me when I'm gone…" she mumbled as she walked down the street. "Except my mom, but she'll be better off without me. I am only worrying her."

She decided to walk back to Killdane, even though the rain was pouring down, soaking her. It made her feel even more miserable. A little water couldn't make it worse.

She stopped at a bridge, looking down at the water below. It felt like it was calling for her, drawing her closer, wanting her to jump into the wild river. It would be over fast if she jumped… she would be pulled under or crushed towards the spiky rocks. Determined, she started climbing the railing.

Soon, she stood on the outside, looking down at the fierce water. All she needed was to loosen her grip, let go of the fence and fall. Fall into the wet grave. Then she would be free.

Then she felt an iron-grip around her wrist, it was tight and hard. She tried to jerk loose, but the one holding her wasn't letting go. She looked up, meeting the fiery brown eyes from the waiting-room.

"You!" She stated, not amused. "Let me go!"

"Molly." Arry said low. "What are you doing?"

"None of your business! Let me go!"

"What can possibly be so bad, it is worth jumping from a bridge?" he asked.

"I don't have to answer to you! Let me go!" she shouted, struggling to get free from his tight grip.

"Promise me you won't jump or I will drag you kicking and screaming back over that railing." he replied, still calm.

"I will just jump as soon as you leave."

"Then I will have to jump in after you. Then you won't just have killed yourself, you will have caused my death too." he said, so serious she had no doubt he meant every word.

She looked down at the water again, sighing heavy. She couldn't stand the thought of his body being crushed against the rocks. She didn't want to be responsible for someone else's death, not even after her own death. She sighed heavy, starting to climb back over to the safe side.

"Good girl." his deep voice cut through the silence of the night.

She kept her eyes glued to the ground, she didn't want to meet his stare. Didn't want to answer to him or see the pity in his eyes too. She rubbed her arms, it was cold outside, it made her shiver. She pulled the zipper of her jacket up with trembling hands.

They started walking, side by side.

"Why did you want to jump?" he suddenly asked.

She pulled a hand over her face, not bothering if her mascara got ruined. She was already ugly, so a little more wouldn't make much of a difference.

"Because I am worthless. I am ugly and fat and nobody notices me. Nobody would miss me if I disappear. I am only making problems for everyone anyway. Just look at yourself. You had to pull me back and now you're soaked by the rain and wet and probably hating me too…"

"Molly…" his voice was low and soft. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Arry took her hand, making her stop. He tried to catch her stare, but she coyly avoided it. Then he turned her to a parked car, pointing at the reflection in the window.

"Look at that girl. Look at her, look deep into her eyes and tell her she is beautiful and promise her to never try killing yourself again. Tell her she is worth more than that."

He looked over her shoulder, she stared at their reflection in the window. Her reflection stared back, with sore, tearful eyes. Vulnerable and broken. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words didn't want to come out. It felt to silly talking to herself like that.

"This is ridiculous." she protested and tried to turn away. "Look… I'm sorry I tried to jump, Arry…"

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to HER." he pointed at her reflection.

Molly bit her lip, meeting her own stare in the window. "I… I am sorry Molly. I promise to treat you better from now on. You're not worthless."

"Good. Now try to believe in it. Only you can make your own life different."

"No, I can't. No matter what I do, I always get sand kicked in my face. Things never go my way." She choked out, letting a tear escape her eye. "I am tired of walking the dark all the time…"

"I know, but you choose how to take it. Either you let it crush you, or you just shrug it off and go on with a smile. It's all up to you." Arry met her stare in their reflection. "Besides… if your days were always bright, you would never see the stars…"

Molly took his words to her heart. He made it sound so easy and beautiful. She nodded, she was at least willing to try. Maybe she was a bit too sensitive… she was going to toughen up!

"Where do you live? I'll drive you home." Arry asked, he didn't sound friendly, nor was he unfriendly. He sounded completely neutral.

"I don't need a babysitter." Molly mumbled, starting to walk.

"Obviously you do, or you'll jump off the nearest bridge."

Molly looked away, feeling his presence uncomfortable. She knew he was staring at her, and she didn't like it, despite her hunger for attention. He was too close, but he respected her boundaries. He didn't try to force any answers out of her, and it made him even more scary than the others. It almost made her WANT to talk, and that was extremely terrifying.

"Ok ok… fine…" Molly put her hands in her pockets, letting him walk beside her.

"Do you live with someone? You really shouldn't be alone tonight." He said as they walked through the empty streets. They approached an old, worn pick-up truck. He picked some keys out of his pocket, unlocking the car. Molly climbed in, staring out of the window with her arms crossed.

"I live with my mother, but I hardly spend any time with her as she works late shifts. We only have dinner together before she leaves for work. And I really don't want her to know about this… she'll only worry sick." She muttered, trying to figure out what to tell her mom when she saw her being driven home by a stranger.

"I won't tell. But if she asks me, I won't lie to her." Arry stated as he turned the key.

Molly bit her lip, trying to think of something to say to her mom, while watching the landscape pass by as they drove towards Killdane. They pulled up the driveway to the house she shared with her mother.

Molly jumped out of the car as her mother came out to meet her.

"Why are you coming home this early?" her mother asked concerned, then looking at Arry. "And who are you?"

Molly looked back at Arry with a stare that told him she would kill him if he said a word.

"He's my boyfriend. His name is Arry, he works at the ironworks."

"Oh, sweetie! You have a boyfriend!" her mother beamed with a voice that made her want to cringe. "I'm so happy for you!"

Molly more felt than saw that Arry rolled his eyes behind her back.

"Come on in! I have some snack!" the middle aged lady said, leading the way.

Arry walked up beside Molly.

"So… being your boyfriend and all… I need to know what to say if she asks me out about us. How did we meet? How long have we been dating? And how was our first date?" he leaned down whispering to her, his voice was loaded with suppressed laughter.

"Let me do the talking. Just shut up and look pretty." Molly said, sounding just as bitter as she felt.

Arry chuckled beside her, obviously finding this very amusing. Molly on the other hand felt like she wanted to find a hole in the ground to crawl into. Why hadn't she just told her mother he was a co-worker or a friend or something?! Now she couldn't take those words back and had to play along as long as her mom was in sight.

"I have to go to work soon, but I hope you two will have a good time. Feel like home, Arry!" Molly's mother chattered on as she found the mentioned snacks. Pretzels, bagels with ham and cheese, popcorn and soda. She put it all on a big platter so they could bring it downstairs to Molly's room.

Not long after, her mother left the house for her shift at the nursing home. Molly breathed out.

"Ok, Arry… you don't have to stay, I'm fine." Molly said, expecting him to run for the door as soon as he could. But to her surprise, he stayed.

"Nah, I'm your "boyfriend" after all, so I should keep an eye out for you. I caught you trying to commit suicide just half an hour ago, so I won't leave you alone before your mother returns."

Molly sighed. She had hoped he would run off, leaving her to sulk alone. She really wanted to bury herself in pillows and blankets and cry herself to sleep.

"Whatever…" she snorted and grabbed a pretzel, jumping into a beanbag to eat it.

Arry walked around in her room, touching stuff. Her plushies got squeezed and tossed back into her bed, her flowers got them leafs flicked. He ran his fingers over the keys of her keyboard, looking through a musical score on the table. He picked out a snow globe from her bookshelf, shaking it.

"Do you have eyes attached to your fingers or what?!" Molly barked, jumping up, taking the snow globe away from him, putting it back.

He looked a bit puzzled by her hostile behavior, but didn't bother saying anything. Instead he took a bagel, sitting down in one of her beanbags, eating it.

"Have you been living her long?" he suddenly asked.

Molly glanced at him, but he didn't look at her, he was picking tiny pieces from the bagel, putting them into his mouth.

"Fifteen years." She said low. "We lived on the mainland before. Mom and I moved here when she got a job here."

"Any other family?"

"No, just me and mom." She didn't want to explain how her father left them when she was only 2 years old, or how she lost her sister to cancer only a few years ago. It was too painful. She decided to start asking him out instead, to prevent him digging any deeper.

"And you? Have you lived on Sodor long?" she asked quickly, taking a sip from a soda can.

"All my life." He chewed on his bagel. "I grew up at the orphanage. Bert and I was left at the doorstep when we were newborn."

"Oh…" Molly didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We never knew another life, so we had a decent childhood after all. We had to share everything and didn't always get enough to eat, but the ladies working there did their best. We didn't suffer."

"Oh…" Molly took another pretzel. Her life wasn't the best, but at least she had a good childhood and a loving mother.

"I know our reputation on this island isn't the best, but who can blame people for making up their own stories about us? I guess we have always tried to scare people away… that way we never end up hurt. If you don't love anyone, you won't get your heart broken." Arry said and shrugged. "And I guess spending some time in juvie doesn't make our reputation any prettier."

"You were in juvie?" Molly whimpered, starting to get worried that she had brought a hard-core criminal into the house.

"Yep. Not proud of that part of my life, but what has been done is done… and regretting will not change anything, so…" he shrugged again, like it wasn't a big deal.

"Why were you sent there?" she said, her voice sounded thin and squeaky. She didn't realize she was holding her own hand until she squeezed it so hard it hurt. She let go, not wanting him to see how scared she was.

"If you have to know… Murder attempt."

The words sent chills down her spine, she threw a glance at the door, just to measure the distance in case she had to run. Her mouth felt dry and her body trembled. She jumped startled as he stood up, walking towards her. She held her breath, trying to hide her fear, but wasn't able to stop trembling.

She gasped as she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"You're really tense… are you afraid of me, Molly?" his voice was deep and low behind her as he started massaging her shoulders gently.

She dared to start breathing again, it actually felt good being touched like this. His hands were warm and gentle. She pulled her sleeves down, hiding her scars, for some reason, she didn't want him to see them.

"A little bit…" she confessed. There was no point in lying to him, he seemed to see right through her anyway.

"Why?"

"I… I don't know…" it was partially true at least. He was scaring her even before she knew about his time in juvie.

"It's because of my past, right? Don't worry. If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have stopped you from jumping off that bridge." he said close to her ear. His voice sent a chill down her spine, in a good way this time. "And I promised that you weren't going to be alone tonight, so you're stuck with me until your mother gets back anyway."

"Uhu…" she didn't know what to say. One part of her wanted him to leave and the other part wanted him to stay. "She won't come home until morning…"

"Then I will stay here until morning."

Molly swallowed hard, looking at her bed. It didn't have enough space for two, and she didn't really want to share it with him anyway.

"I'll sleep on the floor." he said, as if he had read her thoughts.

And that was how her mother found them the next morning. She had seen Arry's car still being parked outside, but didn't hear them, so she had peeked into Molly's room, smiling as she saw Molly curled up under the blanket in her bed. And on the floor, with his jacket as a blanket and one of Molly's plushies as a pillow, laid Arry fast asleep. Molly's mother closed the door with a smile.

* * *

The next day, she went to work again. Edward didn't ask any questions as to why she hadn't come back to work yesterday. He understood that something had happened, but if she didn't want to tell, he wasn't going to ask.

She worked side by side with Rosie for once. It was better than working alone, even if the task was boring. Rosie was so full of life and could talk a hole in one's head. And today, Molly didn't mind someone chatting away while she was lost in her own thoughts.

"So… I heard Arry spent the night at your place?" Rosie nudged her with a huge smile. "I didn't know you were the type who liked brutal sex…"

"Nothing happened." Molly cut her off. "No sex, no kiss, nothing."

Rosie frowned. "You're kidding right? You had that man-candy in your house and you didn't even have a little taste?"

"No. He slept on the floor."

"Molly?! That was your chance to lose your virginity!"

"We're just friends." Molly didn't want to discuss her lack of sexual experience with Rosie.

"…with benefits?" Rosie kept going. "James is pretty upset by the way… you know, he has a rather twisted opinion on labor workers, being that snob he is. His problem isn't that you're dating Arry… no, the problem is that Arry isn't dressed in an Armani suit and working at a clean, elegant office. He is such an jerk."

"No. Just friends. And I couldn't care less about what James think! Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." Molly stacked some boxes on top of each other and then left the room. She ran down to the ladies' room and locked herself inside a toilet stall. Then she hid her face in her hands, crying silently.

"Why is everyone so extremely concerned about my virginity?" she sobbed, tearing off a sheet of toilet paper to dry her tears. Instead, she sat there, crumbling it up. Then she tore of a new piece.

Her virginity bothered her too. She wanted to know what all the fuzz was about, how it felt to make love, feel a man inside her. She didn't want to die without knowing, as the pitiful virgin she is. But at the same time, she didn't want to rush, or be pushed into something. She wanted to fix things on her own, not listen to others. Rosie stressed her, but she was also a friend. Not as good friend as Pip, but still someone she could hang out with at work at least.

She had to smile over Rosie's insane idea of spying at the men's shower at the ironworks a couple of days ago. Her smile faded as she recalled the sight of the naked guys… the hot, sexy bodies… bulging muscles with droplets of water on tanned skin…

She blushed as she realized the fire burning between her thighs, it was almost unbearable. She pressed her hand in between her thighs, whimpering as it only added to her arousal. She had to force away the urge to slip a hand into her pants. She couldn't do that at work!

Quickly, she stood up, unlocking the door and walking over to the sink. She splashed water in her face, meeting her own stare in the mirror. Her cheeks were still burning. She leaned on the sink, breathing slow and calm to relax and make the blush go away.

"That's it. I am going to the ironworks tonight. This is my last day as a virgin!" she mumbled to herself. She didn't know how to pick up a guy, but she was determined that she didn't want to be a virgin anymore. There were plenty of single and hungry guys at the ironworks, not only Arry and Bert… though she wasn't able to let go of the inner image of their naked bodies. Rosie had told her to pick Bert for her first time… Molly bit her lip.

"Bert it is!" she said and walked back to Rosie and the boxes. She tried to figure out how to get him to bed. Even if Rosie claimed he wasn't hard to get, Molly still wanted some kind of plan. She couldn't just walk up to a guy and beg him to have sex with her! She had to be a bit subtler… for her own dignity's sake.

"You ok, Mol?" Rosie asked as she came back. "I'm sorry I brought up James' name…"

"Never been better!" Molly said stern and started sorting through the papers again, putting them in boxes. Her mind was set. Tonight it was going to happen!

* * *

She didn't feel so brave as she stood in front of the ironworks later that day. She had put on make-up, not much, as she preferred the natural look. Her yellow dress complimented her golden hair, Pip had helped her pick it out one time they were shopping together, so she knew it looked good on her. Pip had good taste in clothes.

The door was looking more and more like a barricaded fortress door in her mind the longer she waited. She swallowed hard, then she took the last steps forward and pushed it open. Walking inside with long steps, like a person on a mission. A door opened beside her, it was the locker room, and someone walked outside with a bag over his shoulder, obviously on his way home. Bert! Her heart skipped a beat. It was no turning back now!

"Just the guy I was looking for!" she walked straight up to him. "Hi! How are you?"

He looked confused for a second, but then he smiled down at her. "Wow, you look great. What's the occasion?"

Molly had played out the whole conversation in her mind several times that day, she had planned everything in detail, but now she had forgotten about everything she was going to say. She threw her whole pride and dignity overboard, deciding to cut to the case.

"I am going to lose my virginity tonight, and I was hoping you would help me. Meet me at this address at eight o clock. I'll be waiting!" she snuck a note into his bag and then ran away with her heart beating like crazy.

She ran outside, hiding herself behind a shed. Her heart was beating so hard and loud; she was sure the whole island could hear it. "Oh my God… what have I done?" she whispered to herself, feeling how her legs got weak. She just had to go on with her plan now, she was not going to back down now!

She doubted he would show up anyway… she just wasn't attractive enough. Not to mention she had hardly ever spoken to Bert before… He had probably just crumbled her note up and tossed it in the nearest trash can. She felt silly. What the hell had she expected? A fat, ugly girl like her… nobody would want to sleep with her!

* * *

With those thoughts, she didn't bother changing her clothes or dress sexy. Bert wouldn't come anyway, so what was the point.

She sat curled up in her favorite chair still wearing the same dress as earlier, eating ice cream straight from the box when the doorbell rang. The sudden sound made her jump. Then the realization hit her.

"He's here…" she gasped in surprise. She had never expected that he would actually show up!

She didn't bother looking in the mirror in the hallway before running to the door. She looked terrible anyway, so he had to take it or leave it.

She opened, peeking out, shy all of a sudden. He smiled to her, revealing a row of bright white teeth.

"Good evening, miss. Your booty call is here…" he grinned cheeky, making her blush deeply. It sounded so dirty when he said it like that, making her a bit ashamed over her own behavior. She was a decent girl… it was so unlike her to shamelessly invite someone over for sex like that!

She had no idea how long she had been standing there not saying anything before he made her snap out of it.

"So… you want me to do you here, in front of your neighbors, or are you going to invite me in?"

She jumped and blushed even deeper, grabbing his arm, pulling him inside and shutting the door behind them.

"Sorry… I just… I didn't expect you to actually show up…" she said, leading the way into the living room. She wanted to chat a little before they got to business.

"Why shouldn't I?" he said, looking around the room with interest.

"Umm… because I am fat and ugly…" Molly bit her lip and cursed herself for being so open.

"Really? I haven't noticed…" he said, actually sounding like he meant it.

"Uhh… thanks, I guess." She pushed the ice cream box underneath the couch, not wanting him to see it. "Please sit down…"

She pulled her sleeves, making sure they covered her wrists. He suddenly grabbed her hand, meeting her stare firmly.

"Why are you always pulling your sleeves?"

"Hmm? How did you know I always do? We have never talked to…"

A sudden suspicion hit her, and she pulled his t-shirt up revealing a tribal tattoo running across his side. She cursed and sat down, hiding her face in her hands. "Oh no…"

"What?" Arry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing… I just… I've mixed up… I… forget it. It's nothing." She said, biting her lip until it hurt.

"Oh, I get it…" he chortled. "You thought I was Bert, didn't you?"

Her lack of response just answered his question. She looked up at him pleadingly.

"Please don't be mad…" she begged. "I just…"

"I'm not. Bert and I look very much the same… we're easily mixed up. You want me to go get him for you? I don't want to ruin your big night after all… you seemed to have thought long and hard about this."

Molly swallowed hard, her cheeks were burning in shame. The moment was ruined anyway. "No thanks… it doesn't matter."

Arry shrugged, sitting down in one of the chairs, with one leg over the arm rest. Molly caught herself staring at a certain point between his legs and moved her stare away.

"Are you going to tell me why you're always pulling your sleeves now?" he asked, even though she knew he had already guessed it.

She squeezed her lips shut, looking at the ceiling lamp. This was too hard to talk about. Even though Arry knew about her suicide attempt.

She winced as he grabbed her hand and pulled her sleeve up, revealing her scars.

"Really, Molly?" he said as he let go of her hand again. "What can possibly be worth cutting yourself for?"

She met his stare, he was sitting on his knees in front of her, looking at her with a stern look, demanding an answer. She wet her lips, she was going to tell him, she had nothing left to lose anyway.

"I am broken, Arry. I feel worthless, ugly, fat, invisible… nobody ever sees me or notice me. Most people don't even know who I am. And then there is James… he kind of was the last nail in my coffin. He started dating me, but never really cared… he neglected me in the worst possible ways. And my heart was broken in tiny, tiny pieces when he dumped me… by kissing another right in front of me. Not only did he neglect me, but he had to rub it in by smooching someone else. Right in front of me! I hate him! And still it hurts so bad to meet him, hear him trash-talk me and… so I cut myself, to keep my mind off the mental pain!"

She breathed heavy after the outburst. The tears rolled down her cheeks in an endless stream.

"Wow… you really ARE messed up." Arry stated with a comforting smile. "Come on, let's go to your room and collect all the stuff from your time with James. We're going to have a bonfire."

Molly couldn't help but smile. He was so vivid and confident, the complete opposite of herself. She found a shoe box and started to collect everything that reminded her of her ex into the box. Even her diaries. And a red sweater that James had forgotten in her room once.

They took the box, the diaries and the sweater to the fire pit in the garden. Arry sat on a low brick wall, watching her while she lit the fire, tearing out her diary pages as burn them while laughing and cursing James name over and over. He grinned at her behavior as she danced around the fire, like she was performing a sacred ritual. The light from the flames made her look like a golden goddess, he wished she could have seen how beautiful she was.

She stopped as the turn had come to the sweater, she held it up for a while, drawing in the scent of James' cologne. Then she tossed it into the flames, watching it burn. It felt like a relief to get rid of the remains of their relationship. She had no idea why she hadn't done it sooner.

She sat down beside Arry watching the flames die out.

"Thanks, Arry." she sighed with a smile, leaning on his shoulder.

"It's the least I can do, being your boyfriend and all." he said teasingly.

"You're not my boyfriend." she giggled, shaking her head. It felt good to laugh again.

"Yes, I am. You even told your mother." he chuckled. "And I don't recall you breaking up with me, so…"

"Ok, ok… let's pretend you're my boyfriend." she snickered and leaned her head against his shoulder, taking his hand in hers. He would be gone tomorrow, so she wanted to make the best out of it while it lasted. Live by the moment. "I wouldn't mind if you were, though…"

"You deserve better, Molly. I will only break you." he mumbled, serious all of a sudden. "I'm not boyfriend material… at least not the type I think you want."

Molly looked up at him. "You think I can't handle you? Yeah, Rosie told me… that's why I… never mind. I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"You won't. I know you wanted my brother to come over, but mixed us up. He is a better person than me. He treats his girls like fragile flowers, making them feel special. I'm not that kind of guy… I haven't been since… since Alex died." He said, his voice broke at the end of the sentence. "Something in me died with her… I've kind of lost myself."

"I'm sorry… Is that why you're in therapy too?" Molly took his hand again, squeezing it to show her sympathy.

"Yes. Even though it's been over three years since she passed." Arry stared into the flames. "I sometimes wonder if I'll ever find back to my old self again…"

Molly didn't ask any more, she just leaned on him until the flames had died. Two broken souls together in the dark night, she thought. Then she stood up, stretching herself, looking up at the sky. Steel-grey clouds were gathering over Sodor, bearing promises of heavy rain.

"We should go back inside before it starts raining." She said, leading the way back into the house.

They had just gotten back to the living room when the first raindrops started falling.

"Can I get you anything from the kitchen? I need something to eat…" she walked to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway waiting for his response.

"A glass of water with ice-cubes, if you insist…"

Molly nodded, finding a glass filling it up with ice and water. She looked around in the fridge for something to eat. She grabbed a nectarine and walked back to Arry, giving him the water.

"Thanks…" he took a sip from it while walking around looking at family photos on the walls. He stops behind Molly's chair, putting the glass down, placing his hands on her shoulders, massaging her firmly.

"You're very tense…"

A mild blush colored her cheeks. "I don't mean to be…"

"Then why are you? Do I make you nervous?"

"No…" her voice shivered a bit, revealing that the answer wasn't sincere. She tried her best to relax, but his presence was so intense it made her tremble. But at least she wasn't terrified of him anymore, not like last time he was with her.

"What do you think we should do tonight? Watch TV, play a game… anything?" she dared to ask after a while. He hadn't made any attempt on flirting or get her to bed, so he obviously wasn't interested in picking her flower.

Arry laughed low and sensual.

"Oh, I have tons of ideas running through my dirty mind right now, you invited me here for a reason, but I am sure you want to get to know me a little better first? Or ask my brother instead…" he walked in front of her, putting one hand on each of the arm-rests of her chair, leaning closer with a rather intimidating attitude, staring deep into her eyes while sneering. "You need to know... I am no soft lover..."

Molly swallowed hard, but stared back as brave as she could. "I'm not scared, but I am curious maybe we could... do something smaller to release some tension... If that's okay?"

"Do I look like the type to play small?" he stared deep into her eyes with an intense fire in his eyes. "If you want someone soft and careful... you might want to reconsider your choice of boyfriend."

She looked away, thinking things over for a while. He scared her, but at the same time he lit a fire inside her… and he might be the only chance she had to get rid of her virginity. Her mouth felt dry when she pushed him away and stood up, walking to the bathroom to find the condom she got as a free sample at the pharmacy. She walked back and looked at him with determination in her eyes.

"I'm willing to do it, if you're open to using protection." she said and handed the small packet to him.

He grinned as he took it. "Still... you need to be absolute sure... I'm not known to be careful and sensitive. If you don't like it rough, then you need to back down now... and I'll leave you alone. I'll always be your friend though; you don't have to sleep with me to keep my friendship."

He held the condom towards her, allowing her to change her mind.

"Are safe-words allowed?" she yelped, feeling more nervous than ever. "I… I am just trying to figure out the rules…"

"I've never listened to those... that's why I am asking you to be absolute sure. Like I said, I'm not careful, sensitive and soft. I am known to be rather brutal... but I'll try to keep myself at bay since it's your first time."

"Alright…" her voice sounded squeaky and thin. She was anxious, but her curiosity got the better of her. "Let's use the spare room downstairs…"

She started walking to the basement floor, listening to his footsteps as he followed. Her legs felt shaky, she had to hold on to the banister to prevent falling.

"I can tell you're nervous... maybe you should find someone else? Someone that is better boyfriend-material than I am." Arry held his hand with the condom open, so she could take it back if she wanted. "Now is the time to change your mind if you have even the slightest doubt..."

Molly felt tears stinging her eyes. She closed her eyes, but didn't turn towards him. "If I give up now... I might never find anyone, and I don't want the only sexual partner that I've known to be my hairbrush handle... That would be sad…"

"You have too little faith in yourself. You can get any man you want if you just act a little more confident. Trust me in that, I know how you look, and there is nothing wrong with your looks. I am telling you this to give you a chance to change your mind... because I might not be the partner one wants for their first time."

She reached the bottom of the stairs, turning towards him pleadingly. Her cheeks burned from embarrassment because she had to beg. "Please… please have sex with me…"

She yelped as he brutally pinned her up against the wall, holding her arms over her head, so she couldn't move, then he kissed her rough. He bit her lower lip until it bled and stared deep into her eyes before he let go of her lip. Their faces were still so close; she could feel his warm breath against her lips as he spoke.

"Last chance to change your mind..." his voice was low and deep.

She licked her lip, tasting the metallic taste of her own blood. "Let's go to the spare room and do this…"

He stared into her eyes, still having her pinned up, breathing like a fierce bull. His eyes were glossed over by lust, an intense, dangerous fire was burning in them.

She swallowed hard, feeling a sting of fear. "You need to let me lead you to the bed..."

"Who needs a bed?" his voice was deep and eerie as he kissed her hard and craving.

Molly toughened up a little, looking at him sternly as he broke the kiss. "You realize if this place gets trashed I will have to deal with it afterwards? My mom is going to be so upset…"

"I am not going to trash anything... I'm just going to screw you, like you begged me to..."

She wiggled herself out of his grip, taking off all of her clothes except her pink bra. She didn't feel comfortable enough with her own body to take it off. Her boobs weren't perky and sexy like the other sudrian girls', so she kept it on.

Then she turned to him, giving him a firm stare. "I won't be ready until you put on the condom."

"Don't worry... I might just be an underpaid ironworker, but I am not stupid enough to fuck around without protection."

Her eyes gleamed with determination, her heart fluttered with anticipation. "Show me what I've been missing out on."

Arry stripped down to his boxers, keeping them on for a little longer. Then he tore off her bra, wanting her to be completely naked. He weighed her breasts in his hands, grinning dirty. It caught her by surprise, she never expected him to like her breasts as they weren't very perky.

He stroked his thumb over the nipple, smirking as he saw how it hardened by his touch. He leaned forward to taste them, biting them lightly.

Molly blushed deeply, letting out a low moan as he bit her left nipple. It was both painful and arousing.

His stubble brushed over her delicate skin, leaving small red scratch marks on his way up to her face, where he kissed her rough, leaving her lips red and sore. He grabbed both of her butt cheeks, pressing her against his body, letting her feel his rock-hard manhood through the textile of his boxers.

She gasped by the feeling. She had never felt anything like this before, it made her curious and gave her a sweet ache between her thighs.

"Arry..."

"What?!" he looked into her eyes, annoyed by the interruption. It made her feel uneasy and a bit afraid that he would stop.

"I'm sorry… I'll be quiet..." she yelped.

"Say or scream whatever you want... I thought you were getting cold feet..." he growled, burying his face in between her breasts, he really liked how big and soft they were.

Molly loved the feeling of his stubble against her skin, it both scratched and tickled, making her giggle. She tried hard not to squirm. Then he suddenly let go of her, she looked up, nervous that he had changed his mind about having sex with her.

But he hadn't. He removed his boxers, letting her take in the sight of all his naked glory before he once again pinned her up, locking her hands so she couldn't move, then he used his other hand to brutally press a finger inside her.

She bit her lip in delight. Her legs felt weak and she tightened her vaginal muscles around his finger, trying to hold him inside her. He bit her neck, leaving a red mark on her pale skin. Then he dropped her down, letting her stand on her own and have her arms free. He stood at a distance, looking at her with an eerie, hungry stare, just enjoying the sight of her. He was acting more or less as a beast playing with its prey before killing it... she shuddered, but looked back like a strong mare not afraid to stand her ground, her golden hair draped over the bite-mark on her neck.

"Now that's the confidence I've been talking about!" he snarled towards her. "You have no idea how extremely hot that makes you!"

He picked up the condom-package from the floor, putting it in between her teeth, biting the other end himself, tearing the package open. He grabbed the rubber before it fell on the floor, quickly rolling it on with a skill that revealed it wasn't his first time.

Then he pinned her up against the wall again, giving her a rather uncanny grin. He nailed her stare with his, breathing heavy, just standing there for a moment staring at her.

She felt a bit unsettled by his smile and glare, but refused to let it get to her too much. She swallowed, stared back, trying to look braver than she felt.

Seeing her scared obviously turned him on a whole lot. He lifted her up, and then just tread her on to his manhood, sinking deep into her while holding her up against the wall. Her eyes opened wide as her hymen burst and the stinging pain made her sink her teeth into Arry's shoulder. He seemed to like her biting him. Then he started thrusting, deep and hard, not caring about her being nervous or in distress. He just brutally fucked her up against the wall while she screamed in pleasure and pain.

She squeezed her eyes shut, breathing heavy as she adapted to his level of roughness. The pain was fading away, being replaced by a tingling, wonderful sensation, a sensation that made her want more. She arched her back, trying to get as close to him as possible, trying to move with him. Everything to intensify the new, delightful fire he had lit in her.

"Holy fuck!" she whimpered and clung to him as he let go of her arms. She raked her nails across his back, leaving red marks on his tan skin. It made him hiss in delight between clenched teeth.

He pushed the door next to them open and carried her inside without pulling out of her. He kissed her hungry as he put her down on a table. She looked around, noticing that they were in the laundry room. She had never expected her first time to be quite like this… in her dreams it had always happened in a candlelit bedroom among softs sheets, not on the hard table of a laundry room. But she kind of liked it too… he was very much rougher than the man in her wet dreams had ever been, but she could handle it. She also realized that he got turned on when she yelped in pain, so she decided to make more effort in verbalizing her feelings.

Arry found a pair of stockings from a nearby basket, tying her hands together and then blindfolding her with another pair. He moved her across the table to tie her arms down, making her unable to move. She felt defenseless and vulnerable, feeling increasingly nervous of what he would do to her. She could no longer see him and predict his next move. Her cheeks were hot, and her heart was pounding. Her sight was cut off and all her other senses were heightened.

She could hear his footsteps as he was slowly circling her, feeling his touch now and then, his fingertips flitting over her skin with feather light touches; brushing her hair out of her face, stroking her shoulder… across her belly… his lips brushed her cheek and then kissed her neck, making her shudder in delight as his stubble scratched her delicate skin. She wasn't able to hold back a loud moan, she squirmed, trying to make him touch her more. She didn't want to beg… at least not yet…

He moved around her, stopping in front of her judging by the sound of his footsteps. She gasped as he caressed the outside of her thighs, then using both hands to spread her legs. The air felt cold against the heated folds of her sex. She blushed ever redder.

She felt the soft tips of his hair brushing her forehead before he kissed her tenderly. One of his hands closed around her breast, massaging it, rolling the nipple with his thumb. She tried hard to suppress her moans, but didn't succeed.

Then he moved away, and she suddenly heard him leave the room, sprinting upstairs. She held her breath. What if he didn't come back? What if he left her like this for her mother to find when she came home from work? He couldn't be that mean… could he?

Arry came back with his glass of ice, but she couldn't see what it was, she just heard him fiddling with something. He grinned as he took one of the ice-cubes into his mouth and then took her nipple and sucked on it, letting the ice cool it down. He was instantly rewarded by a sharp breath between clenched teeth.

She gasped by the sudden cold, but found it strangely arousing. She bit her lip and arched her body up as he used the ice-cube to draw invisible patterns on her warm skin, slowly moving down her body, closer and closer to her vagina. He rubbed it over her clit, making her squirm in joy. The ice made it feel even more intense.

He claimed her lips again, they felt cold against hers after the ice-cube. She could feel his tip pressing against her dripping entrance. She tried to move, to tread herself on to him, but her tied arms held her back. She could hear his low laughter, he obviously enjoyed teasing her.

She gasped as she felt his tongue circling her nipples, blushing as she felt them harden against his tongue-tip. With burning cheeks, she felt how wet she already had become, his fingers glide over her opening, two fingertips teasingly slipped inside her briefly.

Arry grinned as he felt a trickle of her juices run down his fingers. His mouth found her breasts again, greedily sucking her nipple in between his lips, darting his tongue-tip forward to greet it in his mouth.

Molly moaned as his fingertips slipped out of her hole and instead seek her clit. His mouth alternated from nipple to nipple, both rock hard in his mouth. His fingers kept working on her clit, occasionally dipping into her wet opening to be kept nice and wet.

She drew a deep breath in surprise as his teeth dig light and playful into her nipple. He bit down again, a bit harder. Molly let out a deep moan, her body was trembling. His fingertip rubbed slower and slower, while tremors ran through her body. She spread her legs even more, hoping that he would give in and make her his. She was close to begging now.

A small shudder of anticipation ran through her as she felt his tip pressing against her opening again. With a brutal thrust her entered her, making her cry out in surprise, pain and delight. His hand rested on her belly as he began moving, thrusting in and out of her.

Molly wrapped her legs around his back, keeping them together. He moaned quietly as she pulled him deeper inside of her. He cursed low. Her eyelids fluttered beneath the blindfold as she heard him, a smile ran across her lips. He felt amazing, filling her perfectly, his shaft rubbing against her inner walls as he thrusted. She whimpered, tipping her head back and grinding her hips on him as he started a steady rhythm.

Arry's fingers were still a bit cold as he caressed the skin of her belly, traveling slowly and tantalizingly up to her face, leaving a trail of goosebumps. He quickly undid the knot of her blindfold, it fell to the floor.

Molly opened her eyes and smiled. His face was a little flushed, framed perfectly by his dirty blonde hair. His dark, soulful eyes looked back at her, with a fire burning inside them.

She moved with him, pumping a little faster, his length slid in and out more quickly. He had found just the right angle, his tip rubbed against her sweet spot as he moved inside her. She whimpered, biting her lower lip.

Arry leaned down, kissing along her collarbone as he took her.

"Mmm… you're so wonderfully tight…" the sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine, making her heart stutter in the process. He smiled down at her, moving his hand to the base of her skull, lifting her head up so he could look into her eyes as he took control of her and used her for his pleasure.

The intense look in his eyes drove her over the edge. She came hard, arching her spine and pulling against the restraints. She screamed against the ceiling as her world exploded in a cascade of pleasure. He bit his lips, and she could feel him twitching inside her as her inner muscles began tightening around his manhood. He let go of her neck, clamping both hands on her hips, gripping the tender flesh as he drove into her. Molly felt lightheaded and dizzy as she recovered from the hard climax.

* * *

The two in the laundry room were completely unaware of James knocking on the door upstairs, holding a bouquet of daffodils. He wanted to apologize to her for treating her so badly.

No one seemed to hear him, so he turned the door knob, opening the door.

"Molly?" he asked as he walked inside.

He looked at the staircase as he heard Molly's laughter and moaning from the basement. He quickly tiptoed down to the door where the noises came from, peeking in.

The sight meeting him made him freeze in shock.

Molly was laying on the table, her arms were tied down, her legs were spread and she whimpered as one of the twins from the ironworks were thrusting brutally into her. Just as he peeked in, she screamed out her orgasm towards the ceiling.

James flushed red, taking one step back, but accidentally bumped the door, making it open a little more.

Arry looked up, meeting his stare. James' heart skipped a beat and he held his breath. He was completely frozen and unable to move, though he knew he had to run if he wanted to live…

Arry grinned deviously, saluting James while still thrusting into Molly. She hadn't noticed that someone was watching them as she had her eyes closed.

James watched in horror as the iron-brother ran a finger down to make it wet by her juices. Arry then moved his fingers back up, licking them clean while holding James' stare with an evil smile, tormenting him by showing him what he missed by ditching her.

Then he used his finger to rub Molly's clit towards a new orgasm. The sound Molly let out, started as a low, deep and guttural moan. As it escaped her clenched teeth, it grew into a cry. Her body cramped up tremendously, the cry was followed by gasps for air as she started to shake. A violent orgasm tore through her body, making James stare wide-eyed. His mouth felt dry, he was scared out of his mind, but still he was unable to break away from the two in front of him. Jealousy, shock and a whole bunch of other emotions swirled around inside him.

Molly willingly spread her legs wide for Arry, who plowed his manhood into her, jamming it as deep into her as it goes. Her toes curled up in pleasure by his movements, she whimpered his name. It made James cringe. It should have been his name… it should have been him who made her body tremble… it should have been him who gave her those orgasms…

Arry still held James' stare as he thrusted harder as he got closer to his release. Molly smiled widely as she felt his shaft swell within her as he erupted, coating her spasming walls with his seed. She bit her lips and moaned as she felt jet after jet of his cum spurting inside her. He held her hips tight to him as he emptied himself in her, clutching her body much too hard, leaving bruises on her delicate skin. A sly grin ran across his face as he saw James' disgusted expression by the door.

Molly breathed heavy, feeling a bit shaky from the sex. She realized that the condom must have come off sometime during their play, but she wasn't able to care right now. The satisfaction was still stronger than everything else, even her common sense. Her skin tingled with a warm after-glow from the orgasms. Her heart was beating calm and contentedly. Arry pulled out of her as he untied her, stroking a few hairs out of her face, his cool fingertips brushing her heated skin, a soothing and welcomed temperature change. Then she noticed that he was staring at something by the door and quickly turned.

"Arry? What are you looking at?" she asked with a concerned and shaky voice.

Arry grinned evil, holding James' stare. "Nobody… a huge nobody."

She turned to the door and gasped as she saw her ex staring back, quickly she covered her body with a bathrobe from the laundry basket. Rage filled up inside her within seconds.

"James?! You pervert! What the hell are you doing here?!" Molly shrieked, quickly sliding out from under Arry, glaring at her ex.

"… you left the door unlocked." James yelped.

"You could have left!"

She walked across the floor in just two steps and slapped James across his face.

James stumbled backwards, still unable to get his feet to carry him away.

"Don't blame him too hard… he just came to learn a thing or two from those who know." Arry laughed sinister.

James gasped as he felt an iron grip tighten around his neck, pulling him inside the laundry-room. Arry had pinned him up against the wall, sneering menacingly while Molly gathered their clothes. She quickly got dressed and then put Arry's clothes on the table. James squirmed to get down, his feet weren't touching the floor. He grabbed Arry's fingers trying to pry them open so he could get back on the floor, but the ironworker was a lot stronger.

"Please don't kill me!" James begged, gasping for air. He stared in horror as Arry raised his other arm, with a clenched fist ready to slam into his rival's skull. James closed his eyes, feeling a brief stroke of wind as Arry slammed his fist into the wall beside his head, making a loud bang echo through the silence of the room.

"What do you want me to do with this nobody, Molly?" the ironworker growled eerie, piercing James with his eyes.

"I want him to cry… like I have cried over him! He broke my heart, forgot me! He made me want to end myself!" Molly snarled by the door.

"I am so sorry, Molly!" James whimpered.

"Sorry isn't enough!" she hissed.

Arry tightened his grip around James' neck, causing a lot of pain every time the shorter man squirmed.

"Pain is my specialty… how rough do you want me to handle him, Mol?"

"I want to see him cry… I've cried too much…" Molly said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You decide his fate, Mol. I'll even finish him off if you ask me to. It won't be the first for me…" Arry grinned to James, who winced by the thought.

"Death is a release. Making him cry is good enough for me." Molly said, looking at James, feeling a sting of guilt as he squirmed in the ironworker's grip. He had hurt her badly, but she didn't want him dead after all.

"As you wish…" Arry grinned and scanned the shelves of various laundry equipment with his eyes, there were lots of possible weapons there. He planned on scaring James out of his wits. "I suggest you leave us alone for a minute, Mol… this might get ugly…"

James looked at her pleadingly, shaking his head violently, silently begging her for help.

Molly gave him one last look and walked outside.

"Don't worry, James. I won't hurt you… much." Arry said, dropping him on the floor.

James coughed and rubbed his throat, watching the muscled ironworker walk over to the door, locking it. The click from the lock added to his growing fear. His legs felt weak and trembled, but he tried his best to hide it.

Arry took his time, walked over to the table, pulling his boxers on. Then he took down a box from one of the shelves, picking out some old tattoo equipment, planning on using it on Molly's ex.

"So, James… you like to spy on people having sex?" Arry said as he loaded the tattoo-pen with ink.

"No! It was an accident!" James stared at the pen, imagining having to go to the doctor because he got hepatitis, but still his eyes were dry. He gulped as Arry grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up.

"Oh, really? I watched you for quite a while. You had plenty of time to run away." Arry slammed James down on the table, ripping his shirt off to expose his stomach. "So, why didn't you…?"

"I couldn't look away! I was just frozen with shock that this was my fault…" James felt the fear creeping under his skin by the sound of his shirt being ripped. He touched his nose, it had hit the table when Arry slammed him down. His hand got red, fresh blood on it, he whimpered.

"Don't flatter yourself…" Arry mumbled as he started tattooing James' belly. "Molly wouldn't have touched you with a ten-foot pole. She's better than that."

James screamed in agony by the stinging from the needle. "I fooled her… I AAAAAHHH! I broke her by forgetting her… HNNNG… I neglected her…"

"Yes, shame on you." Arry kept writing on James with rather sloppy handwriting. "Hold still! I've never done this before, so it will get really nasty if you don't stop squirming."

"You're ruining my perfect skin!" James shrieked and tried to get down from the table. "You MONSTER!"

"I'm not the monster here. You are."

James looked down, twitching as he saw the word "asswipe" almost finished. "Very funny… AAAGHH!"

"Suck it up. It doesn't hurt that bad." Arry smirked, motioning towards his own tattoo, running from his back, across his side over to his stomach.

"It does!" James winced, trying to cry to save himself. "What… aaaaahhhhgg! …are you writing?"

"The truth about you… Hold still, or I will tattoo you face too!"

"No… not there! Anything but my face!" James choked out, tears formed in his eyes, he was shaking like a puppy that had fell into ice water. He didn't bother holding it back, but allowed the tears to stream down his face. "Don't ruin my perfect face!"

Arry laughed low and evil, quickly tattooing "whimp" on James' arm. And just for the thrill, he moved the pen close to James' face to frighten him.

"No, no! NO!" James started begging for mercy, sobbing violently.

"No? Too bad… I was planning on tattooing a nice, custom-made Hitler-mustache on your face, but you're squirming so much, I might end up drawing all over your face…"

"No no no no no…" James almost couldn't breathe. It felt like his life was over.

Arry quickly flipped him around to tattoo his back instead. James screamed, desperately trying to kick the ironworker away. Arry smirked deviously as he tattooed an arrow pointing towards James' butt.

"Do you want me to write "free entry" or "Dart was here"? You choose, James…"

"Wait WHAT?!" James struggled to turn around. "I will never be able to enjoy bathing season or sex again!"

"If you had treated Molly well, you wouldn't have been in this position now… but you just couldn't help being a complete jackass. We're doing every girl a favor by tattooing you."

Arry made the decision for James and finished writing "Dart was here!" on his back, the arrow points straight at James' butthole.

"I really look forwards to see you in the shower at the gym, princess!" Arry chuckled evil.

James stood up as Arry released him, leaning over the table, crying his heart out. "It will be a miracle if this can be removed! My skin is ruined!"

"If you ever try to have it removed, I will hunt you down and tattoo you again. In the face." Arry laughed raw. "It's your choice James… I can make your life a living hell if I want… or if Molly asks me to."

"I'll move to the mainland! Or Russia! I hate you!"

Arry slammed James back down on the table, holding him down as he growled into his ear. "I'll find you, James… nobody can hide from the grim messenger of doom…"

He released the red haired, crying man. James was a lot shorter than him, so he looked down at him like he was an insect that needed to be squashed. James avoided his stare, turning around, not wanting Arry to spot his utter humiliation. But it was too late.

"You wet yourself?!" Arry's spiteful laughter echoed through the room, making James want to drop dead or crawl into a hole in the ground.

The wet stain on his pants revealed to the world how scared he had been, he didn't even look at Arry as he ran to the door, quickly unlocking it. He didn't even look at Molly who sat on one of the steps as he ran up the ladder, out the main door and as far away from the house as possible.

Molly looked after him, a smile crept upon her face. Arry sure had done a great job. She had no doubt James was out of her life for good this time. It felt like a huge relief, never having to deal with his insults or spiteful words again. She wanted nothing to do with him after all he had done to her. He claimed he had been here to apologize, but it was too late for that. He had hurt her too much.

"He's finally gone…" she exhaled and stood up, walking over to Arry who came out of the laundry room, now fully dressed. They stood there in the hallway, looking at each other. Both trying to figure out if this was just a one-night stand or more…

Then she threw herself forward, flinging her arms around him. Hugging him close.

"If he's ever bothering you again, just tell me. I can do worse things to him than this…" he mumbled against her hair.

Molly swallowed hard. She knew very well how he could be. He hadn't been in juvie for nothing…

"I am aware, thank you…"

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'll never harm you."

"Who says I am uncomfortable?" she tried to sound tough and neutral.

"Well…" Arry put a finger under her chin, lifting her face up to catch her stare. "You tried to act brave earlier, but I could see the naked angst in your eyes while I was doing you… until you were blindfolded, that is."

He chuckled dark and low. Molly smiled, without any fear this time.

"Maybe I was a little rattled by your attitude, but I knew you wouldn't kill me… you said so. I trust you."

She released him from her embrace, stretching up, standing on her tippy toes to place a kiss on his cheek. "Want to get some sleep?"

"You sure you want to sleep with the devil? That's what James calls me you know…" Arry grinned.

Molly put a hand on his cheek, smiling up at him. "You're no devil… would a devil keep me from jumping off that bridge, or would he have said "do a flip"?"

"It depends on what kind of devil you ask…"

"I'm trying to make a point!"

"And I am ruining it… like the asshole I am." Arry smirked and blinked at her.

Molly rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

"A word of advice, little Molly… if you're serious about this relationship. Don't ever try to tame me or change me. You won't succeed and then you will only end up hurt. But if you accept me as I am, I'll be loyal to the end."

Molly looked up at him, smiling, then she hugged him close again, drawing in the scent of him.

"I wouldn't want you to be any different than you are. But please promise me… if this relationship unravels, that you won't encourage James to go back to me, not even as a joke." she whispered.

Arry chortled. "I might be and asshole, but I am no douchebag… If a relationship is over, it is over. I don't waste my time on haunting my exes."

Molly stood still in his embrace for a while, listening to his heartbeat. It felt so soothing, it felt like she had finally come home to a safe harbor after a storm at sea. Her heart fluttered. He probably wasn't the perfect boyfriend, but he was perfect for her. She even enjoyed his roughness in bed and was curious on exploring it further. She had some handcuffs and a whip in her closet. She smiled against his chest, feeling a new fire being lit in her. Maybe he could…

"Come…" she whispered hot, her eyes had glossed over by lust. She took his hand, walking towards her bedroom. "You don't have to sleep on the floor tonight… I won't let you get any sleep at all…"

* * *

The end...?


End file.
